


Kinksters

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cat Ears/Tail, F/F, Furry, Grinding, Hickeys, Hold on cause this is a long one, Hypnosis Kink, Kink Fic, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mentions of Sex, Name Calling, No Smut, Scenting, Submission, This is Aphrodite’s fault, a/o/b dynamics, close but no, degregation, everyone is over 18, femdome, i branched out, i didn’t just use my own kinks for once, instantatious arousal, its gonna be a thought, magic touch, maybe another time, role play, sexy stuff, she’s being helpful, spring break senior year, tentalces, they basically get their kinks made real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy woke up with some extra apendadges, so did Jenna. No one can seem to treat Chloe, Rich or Christine normally. Brooke and Jake both seem a little desperate. And Michael is just finding the whole thing hilarious.How will our favourite squad react when they wake up as the personification of some of their favourite kinks?





	Kinksters

**Author's Note:**

> Closest I’ve ever come to writing smut. Don’t ask how it happened, I was in a weird mood.  
> Enjoy sinning with me.  
> Feedback appreciated!

The tail dancing in front of Jeremy’s vision looked soft and fluffy. He giggled a little as it twitched lazily, enjoying how it just seemed to be relaxed and soft, sort of like his thoughts right then. Waking up and seeing such a fluffy tail could only mean good things, right?

The fur on the tail was sort of a chestnut brown, the exact same shade as Jeremy’s hair. He reached out, wanting to touch it, but it twitched away. He giggled again, feeling sort of floaty. God, how high did he and Michael get last night? The weed must still have been lingering.

Jeremy could feel Michael stir behind him, a pair of arms moving to wrap around his waist a little more tightly. Michael was still fast asleep and he always clung, not that Jeremy minded. He secretly loved the fact that Michael was so cuddly after smoking, because it meant that Jeremy was allowed to actually indulge in his crush in a safe, non-revealing way.

Feeling a little stubborn, Jeremy reached out and tried to grab the twitching tail again, and this time succeeding. He grabbed on with both hands, grinning sleepily, then froze. Slowly, he moved his hands along the length of the tail and yep, he could feel that. It sent sort of a pleasant sparking sensation up his spine, sort of pleasurable but mostly just relaxing. He tugged slightly on the fluffy limb and hissed in pain.

It was definitely attached.

Panic began pouring through Jeremy, completely erasing the calm softness that he had woken up to. He had a tail. He had a cat’s tail. And it was attached. How the fuck did that happen?!

Jeremy suddenly became a lot more aware of the movement on top of his head. Slowly reaching up, he felt two fluffy ears poking out of his hair line. Tracing his fingers down he was mildly relieved to find he still had his normal ears. But he also had cat ears. On his own head. They were twitching as they listened to the steady breathing behind him.

Jeremy felt the fur on his ears and tail begin to stand up. He was scared and he didn't know what to do. The slow twitching of the tail had shifted to a panicked sway, mostly still with just some light side to side movements.

Tears prickled behind Jeremy’s eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to figure out what was going on. He wanted to get rid of these ears and tail.

(Jeremy wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone, but the fact he had ears and a tail excited a small part of him. True, he saw himself as more of a dolphin than a cat, but he did always love the art of those girls with cat ears. They were cute and sexy as hell. He wasn't a furry, he just… dabbled a little.)

Somehow, Michael must have sensed his panic through the thick layers of sleep because he stirred lightly. Then, turning over and letting out a deep groan, he roused himself from whatever dream he was having.

“God, how much did we smoke last night?” He grunted as he tried to get his bearings. Wrapped up in Jeremy’s bed, arms around the boy in question, boy panicking in his arms as a tail flicked nervously.

Wait, what?

Suddenly pulled back to full consciousness, Michael sat up and took in the situation. Jeremy had cat ears. And a tail. Which he was grasping desperately. Jeremy looked like he was about to cry. Okay, focus on that last part, that he knew how to deal with.

“Hey, Jere. Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay,” Michael murmured, smoothing Jeremy's hair back, careful to avoid the ears now nestled in the brown curls. “I need you to breathe for me, okay? Just in and out, nice and slow. Then we can talk, okay buddy?”Michael’s tone was calm and soothing and Jeremy soon managed to relax a little. He was deeply grateful that Michael was there and that Michael always knew how to lead Jeremy away from a full blown panic attack. Because he suddenly had ears and a tail.

Fuck.

“Micah, what’s happening to me?” Jeremy whined pathetically once he was far enough away from the edge of the abyss. Michael paused, considering the situation. He had no clue, but he couldn't just tell Jeremy that.

“Well it looks like the universe is trying to tell you that you are one hundred percent a furry.” Michael joked, earning a smack from Jeremy. It stung a little, but at least it had gotten him to release the tail from the death grip. Surely it couldn't have been comfortable to hold it so tightly.

“I'm serious Michael! How the fuck do I have a tail? Was it the weed last night? And why aren't you effected or something?” Michael didn't have the answers to any of those questions, so he shrugged.

“I honestly can't say, Jere. How about we get up and grab some food. Then we can see just how bad this situation is. Who knows, maybe it's temporary?” That came out as more of a question than Michael had intended, but it seemed to do the job. Jeremy relaxed and nodded, looking up at Michael with big, sad, blue eyes.

“Can we have pancakes? Please?” He asked, and Michael found himself unable to resist the adorableness of the request. He nodded and climbed out of bed, searching around the room to find himself some pants.

Jeremy giggled a little as Michael fumbled with the black sweatpants, tripping overhimself in the desperate attempt to get them on. God, that boy was too cute. The giggles doubled when Michael smacked into the dresser, not too hard, just enough to make the draws shake a little.

Michael felt a small burst of pride, he had made Jeremy giggle! Him hamming up getting pants on really was worth the small bruise now residing on his hip bone. Wait, what? Michael didn't normally bruise that easily, it normally took a really hard whack to even leave a small mark. Huh, weird.

Jeremy climbed out of bed lethargically, stretching himself out. His back let out some satisfying pops and Jeremy could feel his tail pulling along to actually help the process. It was surprisingly relaxing. Maybe having the tail wouldn't be so bad.

Knowing that his dad would be out for the rest of the week, Jeremy didn't bother to try and hide his new appendages, instead let them move naturally as he followed Michael to the kitchen. His tail swayed and twitched as he walked, and it would curl slightly if it brushed against something. His ears were sensitive, twitching and twisting whenever he heard a new noise. Everything sounded a lot clearer now.

Michael couldn't help the glances he shot Jeremy while mixing the batter. Now that he wasn't panicking, Jeremy seemed quite fond of his new parts, running his fingers along both his tail and his ears, marvelling at the response he got. Michael was just as intrigued. He held back on his own touches though, instead doing his best to just focus on food.

Both the boys wolfed down a good few pancakes each before they were satisfied. They were always hungry the morning after a big smoke, and pancakes were the go to breakfast. Michael was secretly please that Jeremy’s new appendages didn't seem to change that.

Once food had been eaten and the dishes washed, Michael figured it was time to deal with the hard topic at hand. Namely why Jeremy suddenly had a tail.

“So you're sure they’re attached?” He asked seriously as he joined his friend on the couch. Jeremy rolled his eyes, his tail twitching with annoyance. It seemed to react to his mood, just like a real cat’s would. Useful.

“Yes, I'm sure. I can feel it and move it, and I can hear loads more because my new ears are sensitive.” Michael pondered this for a moment, then leant over to touch the tail. It curled around his hand a little, and Jeremy began to blush.

“Sorry, it seems to just do that sometimes.” The fur was soft, just like Jeremy’s hair. Michael got a slightly devious idea. If Jeremy now had a cat tail, then maybe he inherited some other catlike traits?

Moving his hand from the tail, Michael reached up to pet Jeremy’s ears. They were just as soft as the tail, and somewhat satisfying to pet. Jeremy melted under the touch, his face quickly shifting from surprise to bliss. Michael chuckled and gave them a gentle scratch at the base. Who knew messing with your best friend like this could be so fun?

Both teens froze when a deep purr began to rumble from inside Jeremy’s chest. His face lit up in a brighter blush and he quickly moved to sit up. (When has he even leant down?) Michael was quicker. He began scratching that point again and Jeremy melted, the purr making a return just as quickly. He leant over, falling into Michael’s lap and stretching out happily.

Okay this was awesome.

“Don't stop, Micah. Feels nice.” Jeremy’s purrs stuttered a little as he spoke, but then started up again full force. Michael could feel the vibrations on his legs, where Jeremy had rested his chest. He shifted a little, and okay now this was starting to get a little dangerous.

Michael quickly pulled back his hand, his own face lighting up. It was one thing to mess with your best friend, it was another thing entirely for your crush to start literally vibrating right next to your dick. He didn't want any unwanted focus down there, not when Jeremy was so relaxed now. It could risk their friendship forever!

Speaking of, Jeremy had turned to look up at Michael, his face conflicted.

“Why did you stop?” He pouted, then seemed to realise exactly what had happened. Eyes wide, he shot back up into a sitting position, his cheeks bright red. A half attempted apology managed to force its was out of his lips, along with a couple of insults directed specifically at Michael for doing that in the first place.

Michael couldn't help but laugh, trying his best to ignore how nice it felt to have Jeremy lying on him like that.

“Dude, chill! It was just a joke!” A beat, then Jeremy joined in, his tail still floofed up a little from the panic. He was embarrassed still.

Finally, they calmed down enough to actually talk little.

“Maybe it's not just me? Let's get something in the group chat, see if anyone else has been having weird experiences this morning.” Jeremy suggested, and Michael nodded as he pulled out his phone.

Gaymer_Mell: yo jere and i just had the weirdest morning anyone else?

Player_2_Heere: Yeah, it's been super strange. As in a not normal way for me.

The replies came almost instantly.

They_C_Me_ Rolan: Yeah, something super strange here too

Brookie_Dough: Same!

Best_Bi: people can't talk to me properly atm

Jakey_D: i need help here too

Shorty_Shakespeare: I can’t talk to anyone at the moment, it's freaking me out!

Fro_Yo_ Clo: I feel fine but people are acting super strange around me what is going on?

Michael and Jeremy exchanged looks, and Jeremy nodded.

Gaymer_Mell: meet us over at jeremys house so we can talk

A round of confirmations later, and Michael and Jeremy were ready to talk. They only had around 15 minutes before someone would arrive, so not really enough time to do much. The house was mostly clean anyways.

Jeremy blushed and gently head butted Michael’s arm. Michael jolted but didn't say a word. Jeremy did it again, looking back at Michael’s hand where it rested on the couch. Getting the picture, Michael reached up and began stroking Jeremy’s ears again, scrolling through tumblr idly.

Jeremy leant into the touch, purring.

It was Michael who answered the door each time, leaving Jeremy sitting on the couch as Michael asked whoever arrived to just be patient and wait. Questions could be asked later. After the person got over their shock and perched themselves somewhere in the living room, Jeremy couldn't help but lean back in, head butting Michael’s arm gently once again. Michael always conceded to head scratches, even if he blushed a lot more with people in the room.

Jeremy, for some reason, felt very little shame or embarrassment at all.

Jenna was the last to arrive, squirming uncomfortably in her oversized hoodie as she walked into the room. She froze upon seeing Jeremy’s ears and tail, but it seemed to relax her a little. Jeremy shrugged it off for now, silently asking for more pets as soon as Michael sat down. It was strange, he wasn't this needy before.

Michael sighed as he realised he had created a monster, and resolved himself to being the one to talk.

“So yeah, he woke up like this. And apparently he is just like a cat in that he asks for attention as and when he wants it. I haven't had anything weird happen to me yet, but who knows? Maybe I'm just too dense to notice it.”

Brooke, who hadn't managed to sit still this whole time, put her hand up. Michael's rolled his eyes slightly but nodded.

“I literally have not been able to stop grinding on stuff. Like, I just can't stop and I'm not getting any relief.” Silence. Did she mean-? “Yeah, I do mean that in a sexual way. I'm horny as fuck.”

Jake spoke up next. His voice was soft, almost submissive. Which is totally weird, right? Because Jake was the opposite of quiet normally.

“Whenever someone else is around, I can't seem to do anything. Like it's like my strength and any skills are just gone.”

“People keep looking at me weirdly and won't talk to me properly. It's like, super annoying.” Chloe piped up, making everyone feel weird, like they didn't know how to act. Again super strange, because it was just Chloe, they dealt with her on a regular basis now.

Rich put his hand up, almost looking unwilling to speak. Michael's nodded to him, but Rich didn't seem to notice.

“What are you stuck with, bitch?” Michael blinked, then tried again, “bitch. Slut. Whore. What the fuck? Why can't I say your name?!” The name was right there, on the tip of his tongue, but every time Michael tried to say Rich it came out as an insult. Rich blushed, a lot, but nodded. Proof enough.

Jenna was squirming again, and Christine rested her hand lightly on Jenna’s knee in what should have been a comforting gesture. Instead, Jenna’s eyes went glassy and she froze, as though waiting. Christine gasped and pulled her hand away.

“Sorry! I keep forgetting. People keep doing what I say, and if I touch them for too long they get really weird. I haven't figure out why but they go all red and start stuttering.” Christine looked puzzled and everyone had to hold back a laugh. She wasn't stupid but sometimes she was a little too innocent.

“Chrissy, that sounds like they're aroused.” Michael did chuckle out, and Christine stiffened, eyes big and cheeks red.

Jenna ducked her head, knowing that everyone was watching her. Instead of answering verbally, she slipped off her hoodie to reveal a couple of black tentacles that had spouted out her back, wrapped around her form. There was a rather large rip in shirt to allow them through. They seemed slimy and would occasionally squeeze slightly, making Jenna squirm.

Suddenly, Michael burst out laughing, putting the pieces together. Oh god, this was too funny. Everyone looked at him with varying levels of confusion and annoyance. What was so funny?

“Guys, don't you see? You’ve all been hit so you are representing kinks!” A beat. Then understanding. Blushes lit up everyone’s faces. It was true, each of them represented their favourite kinks. Not that anyone else knew it was their favourite kinks, just that it was a kink.

Jeremy shot Michael a small scowl. He looked up, meeting his eyes with Michael’s and holding his gaze.

“Why weren’t you affected then?”

“I don't know? Maybe it's just one that's not too noticeable. It could be anything after all…” Michael met his gaze with as much intensity, a small smile still present in his eyes. Suddenly, Jeremy found himself feeling very relaxed. He had never noticed how pretty Michael’s eyes were. They were dark but had these little flecks of gold in them. It was kind of amazing… Or how nice his voice sounded. It was rich and smooth, like hot chocolate. Michael was just so pretty, how had he never see it before? He could just sit there all day and-

Michael’s eyes were gone and Jeremy became aware that someone had been calling his name. He looked up, blush lighting up his cheeks and Michael’s too.

“Guess I was affected.” Michael’s voice cracked a little, and god, he sounded wrecked. Jeremy had to pull his thoughts away from scenting him (how would he even do that?) to the matter at hand.

“We’re all representing our favourite kinks,” Michael seemed to start a little, his blush deepening as Jeremy continued, “I know for a fact that Michael is into hypnotism. He told me while he was high once.” (He ignored the small, bashful grumble of ‘it's just a mild interest!’) “And I know that Brooke is into orgasm denial. You mentioned it when you were drunk back when we were dating.”

“Stop outing us, Jeremy!” Brooke’s cry was indignant, but she never once stopped squirming. Her movements were more noticeably grinding now, and if you listened her small, panting breaths were audible.

“I think these already did, Brooke.” Christine murmured, her face bright red.

“Okay, so Michael can hypnotise people, Brooke is perpetually horny, Jenna likes tentacle hentai, Jeremy really is a furry,” (the undignified screech from the cat boy was ignored) “which leave me, Christine, the slut and Jake.” Chloe took charge for a minute and almost everyone just seemed to default to her talking. It just seemed right. Until she stopped and everyone was left to wonder why they thought that. Michael just arched his eyebrow, a little confused as to everyone's behaviour.

“The little whore is obviously degradation. We can't use his name, only insults. Sorry about that by the way.” Michael seemed to have recovered a bit, shooting Rich an apologetic glance. He was waved off, even if Rich was bright red. This many people calling him names was too weird.

“Jake, I think, is submission. I mean look at him! He's basically turned into the perfect little sub!” Rich poked his friend’s arm, who turned his big, watery brown eyes on him. Rich suddenly felt really bad and rubbed a soothing hand over where he poked. Jake lit up in a blush and ducked his head, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

All eyes turned to Christine, who blushed.

“I like femdom and the idea of instantaneous arousal. I don't know which I have.” She squeaked out, not enjoying the attention on her all of a sudden. She didn't mean to say both of them, but it came out like that. Michael stood, and motioned for Christine to do the same. He ignored Jeremy’s gabby hands, needing to focus here.

“From what you've said, it sounds like you might have both. Try it out on me, since I'll have the best chance of resisting if it goes too far.” Everyone blinked, and some seemed to take it as an insult. Michael waved them down, simply adding, “because I'm gay, guys. Even if she does manage to effect me, I won't be that into it because I like guys.” Murmurs of agreement and the sudden, almost imperceptible sound our shame. People have forgotten that fact.

Christine looked at her hands, seeming lost, so Michael just poked her belly playfully.

“Just relax. I think it might happen on its own.”

Suddenly Michael was pinned against the wall by his throat, Christine looking at him with a dark smirk. He suppressed a whimper as white hot arousal shot through him, his eyes screwing shut. He might not like girls but holy fuck!

“You don't get to touch me, not without permission.” Christine hissed. Michael internally cursed and forced his eyes open. Christine seemed totally gone behind her own eyes and Michael realised he wouldn't be able to just ask he to let go. In her mind, she was the one in charge. Instead he focused on everything he had ever seen and listened to about hypnosis, channeling it into what he hoped was a hypnotic stare.

“Let me go!” He choked out, feeling a little light headed and he found himself gasping as Christine released him. She stepped back, suddenly looking afraid and ashamed. “It's fine, just give me a minute.”

“Okay, not gonna lie, that was hot.” Rich squeaked out, shifting a little uncomfortably. Christine shot him a weak glare and he curled in on himself a little. Everyone else seemed to feel the same, except Jeremy who was glaring at Christine, ears flat against his head, his tail twitching with annoyance. He didn't look happy.

Michael tried to subtly adjust himself while attention was off him and then slid back over to the sofa. Jeremy instantly launched himself at Michael, tucking himself into Michael's neck and rubbing there slightly. Michael held back a cough, but chuckled when he realised what was going on.

“He got jealous, I think. He seems to be very touchy at the moment.” Jeremy just sighed contently after a moment, happy to curl up half on top of Michael, tucked into his neck, where his scent was strongest. He felt safe there, and was glad that Christine’s little test didn't do much besides leave some slight bruises. Wait, what?

“Mikey, your neck! It's all bruised up!” Jeremy wailed, sounding distraught. Michael quickly reached up to pet Jeremy’s ears again, helping him to calm down.

“That sort of makes sense, I have a thing for marking too, especially since I normally don't bruise easily.” The room seemed a little surprised at how casually Michael had said that, but he just shrugged. “Hey, all our dirty laundry is aired. No point in trying to hide it at this point. “

Christine looked so upset at this point, her head hung low and her eyes watery.

“I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to.” Michael waved her down, grinning slightly.

“Not your fault, Chrissy. I asked you to try it. Besides, I'm pretty sure you nearly turned me straight back there, holy fuck is that magic touch of yours strong!” Jeremy seemed to grumble a little at the straight joke, but everyone else laughed a little. You could always count on Michael to bolster the mood, regardless of the situation.

Jake tugged lightly on Rich’s sleeve, whispering something to him. Rich smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Jake’s hair before turning to the rest of the group. Jake seemed to thrive on that little touch, leaning into it and grinning dazedly.

“Jake seems to think that Chloe might be roleplay. He said they did a bit of that when they were dating.” Chloe's cocked her head slightly before nodding.

“Makes sense, we did do that quite a bit,” her expression turned devious and she turned to look at Brooke. “Miss Lohst! Sit still or I'm going to have to see you after class!” She shouted.

Brooke bolted upright, looking both scared and aroused. Her constant shifting stopped, but it seemed to take quite some effort.

“Sorry Miss Valentine!” She stuttered out, her eyes looking a little glassy. Chloe cackled and the illusion of the hot, angry school teacher shattered. Brooke blushed, scowling at Chloe a bit even as she started grinding against the char again. “Not cool Chloe.”

“So wait, do we each get two like Chrissy and Mikey? Because I don't know what my other one might be.” Jenna finally spoke up, her voice sounded a little hoarse. Internally, Jeremy wondered just how in control of this tentacles she actually was, noticing how the seemed to be constantly in motion.

“I don't think it matters too much, your main one seems to have a lot of bases covered.” Rich snickered, eyeing the four tentacles still wrapped around her mid drift. Jenna scowled and one of the tendrils reached out to flick Rich’s arm. He squealed in a very unmanly way before scowling right back. Jenna just grinned in triumph.

Brooke and Chloe were arguing and Rich continued glaring at Jenna, who glared right back. Jake and Christine sat near one another, talking quietly, both looking very uncomfortable. Jeremy squirmed a little in Michael’s lap, wanting something but not knowing what.

Michael could that chaos was starting to fall and he knew someone would need to pull it back. He briefly wondered if he could use this to test out his thing and figured he could at least give it a go.

“Everyone here is becoming very loud and uncomfortable, wouldn't it be nice if we all got nice and quiet and sleepy instead?” He focused on making his tone gentle but commanding, wondering if anyone had been heard him. “Everyone needs to take a deep breath and hold it, then release and let go of all that tension. It's okay to be stressed, but now it's time to let that all go.” Michael continued on, half rambling. If nothing else, Jeremy seemed to relax, his breathing deep and calm.

He kept his focus on the group, shifting his gaze between each of them. Instinctively he knew that they were getting caught in his web and he felt a little thrill internally. Okay, this was even cooler in real life. He had to focus though. When everyone had stopped talking, too busy listening to his words, he took action.

“In a moment, I'm going to snap my fingers and you are going to drop ten times deeper, feeling ten times better. Remember, ten times deeper, feeling ten times better. Drop.” Michael snapped his fingers and everyone’s head fell limp, resting on their chest or on their chair. This was way too much power for Michael to hold. If he didn't stop soon, he would most certainly abuse it for his own entertainment. (He wasn't cruel, but the thought of having people do whatever he wanted was just something he enjoyed. Plus, he was surrounded by people who had messed with him for years, even if they were friends now, it was too tempting.)

“There you go, now when I wake you, you are all going to be feeling nice and refreshed, like you've just had a quick nap. You will also feel calm, and ready to talk about this reasonably. All your stress regarding this situation will melt away, and you will feel at peace. Your subconscious will remember all of this, including my trigger to drop you down nice and deep.” He couldn't help himself. He added another snap when he said drop, just revelling in the fact that he had this power.

“I'm going to count down from 10 and when I reach 1 you will wake up, feeling calm and refreshed. 10, slowly waking. 9, start to feel yourself again. 8, you will be nice and calm. 7, no more stress. 6, you've all been so good. 5, half way awake. 4, remember what I told you. 3, let your body stretch a little. 2, almost there. And 1, wake.” He added another snap to the wake and everyone’s eyes fluttered open.

Michael grinned cheekily at the scowls and blushes sent his way, not really minding. He did sort of deserve that, but hey, it was hot watching everyone suddenly fall like that. Sort of a hypno-kinksters dream, really. How was he supposed to help himself when offered that chance? He did pause to note that some pressure in his head had been realised, even if he hadn't noticed it building in the first place.

“You wouldn't stop. Someone had to do something.” Was all he said, still grinning a little evilly. The only ones who weren't complaining were Jake and Jeremy, who were blushing but just seemed content somehow. Maybe their kinks made them enjoy being submissive, not just making them so. Michael's didn't complain when he got a little flick from one of Jenna’s tentacles. “Okay, yeah I deserved that. But look, now we can all talk normally, and we can figure out what we’re going to do.”

Everyone paused, seeing the sense in what Michael was saying. They were still kind of pissed that he got such a cool power that he could actually control, even if going under had felt really nice.

“I think we should split up, see how long this lasts. We have 2 weeks of spring break anyway, so it might be better to just wait it out.” Christine suggested. Everyone nodded, maybe a little too eagerly, except Michael who just thought it was a good idea. Christine internally cursed this ability.

“Okay, since I don't want to end up in a massive orgy, who’s houses are free? We really shouldn't have to worry about parents or anyone too many other people when we’re like this.” Rich suggested, eyeing Jake slightly.

“Mine is.” The tall boy murmured, his voice soft. Rich shifted a little closer and Jake leant against him, appreciating the contact. He nodded at the silent question his friend asked.

“Mine is too, Brooke can double up with me.” Chloe volunteered. Brooke nodded, knowing her parents would be way too nosy otherwise. Plus, she had been crushing on Chloe forever. If nothing else, this could end up with some good material for another time.

“My house is always empty,” Jenna offered, shooting a quick glance at Christine, who didn't seem to notice Jenna’s blush. Christine nodded, offering the poor girl a smile, completely oblivious to her conflict.

“And I'll stay here with Jeremy.” Michael finished, glad they had sorted out something. Jeremy let out a small purr, which Michael took as an agreement, and everyone else couldn't help but ‘awww’ at the cat boy. “Aww, you like that idea, Jere? You're so cute, I swear.” When had he started petting Jeremy again?

Michael chuckled, but instantly stopped when Jeremy suddenly pressed closer to him with a squeak. He looked around helplessly, unsure as to why Jeremy had reacted. Brooke giggled a little.

“Praise kink!” She sang, wiggling her fingers in Jeremy’s direction. Jeremy groaned a little in embarrassment and his tail puffed up from its place wrapped around Michael’s arm. Michael could feel Jeremy’s ears flatten against his head. He chuckled again, this time it sounded a little devious.

“Aww, do you like being told how good you are, Jere? You like being told you're cute and sweet? How adorable.” He teased, knowing how it would effect Jeremy. If they were stuck like this, he might as well enjoy it. Not like he would get another chance to make Jeremy all hot and bothered, considering his friend was straight, right?

Jeremy whined a little, hiding his face entirely in Michael’s shoulder. He didn’t like that he was now the centre of attention, especially since it was Michael getting him worked up. That scratch at the back of him mind, the one he couldn't figure out why he what it was, felt a bit better though.

A thought occurred to Jeremy, suddenly things made a little sense.

“How did it feel when you hypnotised everyone, Mikey?” He asked, turning his head to look at the suddenly flustered boy. “I mean, did it feel like a relief or something?”

Michael paused, thinking it over. Jeremy could see the cogs turning, even as a blush lit up Michael’s cheeks. Finally, he nodded.

“Yeah, it did. Sort of like a pressure had been released.”

Jeremy sat up, a part of him missing the full contact he had. Being close to Michael was nice, and he actually had an excuse. Still, there would be time for that later. Once everyone else was gone, he could cuddle with Michael as much as he wanted, and get to smell more of the intoxicating scent. Michael smelled really good for some reason.

“I think we actually have to indulge ourselves a bit. We need to actually experience the kinks or else it's going to become unbearable.” The room broke out in sudden yells, confusion reigning. Jeremy shot Michael a helpless glance, who shrugged.

Michael lifted his hand and snapped, with the single command of “Drop.” Everyone fell quiet, including Jeremy. Everything felt all floaty and nice and his head felt so empty. No voices, not even his own, only Michael's. It was more than enough. Michael would look after him. He didn't need to think-

“Wake.” And suddenly his thoughts were back. Shame, he kinda really enjoyed that feeling. He'd have to ask Michael about it.

“Continue please, Jeremy.” Michael prompted, a small smirk on his face. No one else seemed to be able to say anything, their mouths moving but nothing coming out. Okay, this was way too much power for Michael to have, he was a little shit who would most certainly abuse it. Jeremy really needed to talk to him later.

“As I was saying, I think that if we don't actually use what we’ve been given, it's going to happen anyway. I was literally doing everything I could to get praise just now, but as soon as I got it I felt normal again.” Jeremy forged on, regardless of the massive blush on his cheeks.

Everyone thought on this for a second, then nodded. It made sense, even if nothing else did.

“Un-mute.” Michael said, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Chloe was on her feet, getting right in his face. Her scowl was a stark contrast to Michael's lazy grin and relaxed posture as he reclined against the couch.

“What the hell, Mell? Why the fuck would you do that?” Michael shrugged again, his whole body seeming relaxed.

“Jeremy was talking, I just made sure he was heard. If you didn't notice, he's got one of the more noticeable changes, at least almost everyone else,” he offered a small nod to Jenna, who didn't really seem that mad, “can hide their stuff. Jeremy’s struggling enough as it is.” Michael’s tone, while light, sounded almost… challenging. As though he was pressing Chloe’s buttons on purpose, trying to make her snap. His eyes were ice cold.

Chloe backed down, not meeting his gaze. Michael blinked, looking confused.

“Okay, that one wasn't me. I don't have that kink, who did it?” Michael's sounded vaguely annoyed. No one spoke up. Jeremy had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the cause, but he didn't want to say anything in front of anyone else.

Michael must have sensed his hesitation, because he instantly looked him over. Jeremy shrunk down, smelling the confusion and annoyance in the air. Curse this new, sensitive nose.

“Jere, do you know?” Michael asked gently, but there was a sense of dominance underneath. Jeremy was helpless but to answer, giving a small nod. Why couldn't he resist? Well, he actually did know but he didn't realise it would be so strong.

“Jere, you need to tell me so we can sort this out. I don't want to be snapping at everyone if this thing sticks around.” Once again, Michael’s voice was gentle but firm. It was different to the hypnotism voice, but just as compelling for Jeremy.

“Sorry Alpha.” He murmured, his ears and tail drooping sadly. It took a second for him to recognise what he said, his eyes widening and his blush burning so hot that he was sure he would combust. Still, he didn't move, head bowed in shame, not wanting to make Michael so upset. Apparently it took Michael a second to realise what Jeremy meant.

“Oh…. OH! Sorry, Jere, I should… I should have realised. Um… you're not in trouble, alright? You're… you're still, you know, good.” He offered lamely, his cheeks flaming. Still, the shame which was burning through Jeremy at his ‘disobedience’ instantly cleared with Michael’s praise. He perked up and tucked himself back under Michael’s chin, purring happily.

Michael flailed helplessly for a second before wrapping his arms around Jeremy, petting his hair again. Everyone else chuckled at Michael’s flustered expression, enjoying seeing the kinks turned on him for once.

He couldn't quite believe what was going on. Not only did Jeremy have an Alpha/Omega kink (not so unexpected, the dumb furry) but he had apparently chosen Michael as his Alpha for all this. Michael! Sure, there was a trust there, but it took more than than to literally choose someone to be your ‘mate’, right? Did Michael even qualify as an Alpha since this was Jeremy’s kink?

Apparently he did, if the soft, content pheromones wafting off Jeremy was anything to go by. When did he start being able to smell that? Well, it was nice, and Michael felt himself relax too.

“Okay, this keeps getting weirder.” Rich muttered, eyeing the two. He could see the dazed look in Michael’s eyes, knowing that he was being hit by something from Jeremy. The exchange was getting even stranger, and Rich really didn't want to see just how much of a furry Jeremy was, even if he was happy that Michael’s crush was apparently returned.”Lat’s go, Jake. I think it's time to go,”

Jake stood immediately, looking sort of happy but still nervous. Rich rolled his eyes, offering his hand. Jake took it, eyes shining brightly,

“Come on, nerd, I’ll make sure no one messes with you.”

Chloe and Brooke were the next to stand. Together, they made their way to the door, Brooke walking slightly awkwardly. She did stop to quickly pet Jeremy’s hair, curious as to how it would feel. Michael glared lightly but didn't stop her, and she realised he was being effected by Jeremy. She wouldn't hold his attitude against him.

Jeremy purr was a little louder when Brooke pet him, but not much really changed. He wouldn't leave the safety of Michael’s embrace. Brooke turned to leave, when Chloe popped her head back in.

“Come on, Brooke. Let's go!” For a split second, Brooke froze, a strong blush lighting up her cheeks, then she waddled after Chloe, looking a little less awkward for some reason. Jeremy sniffed the air slightly, before giggling and whispering something to Michael. Michael chuckled, but didn't voice the thought.

Finally, Jenna and Christine stood, ready to leave. Jenna reached over to her hoodie, not noticing how one of her new limbs reached out to grab at Christine. The girl in question smacked the thing back, and Jenna bolted upright.

“Sorry! I can't control them properly.” She stuttered out, forcing the rogue tentacle to wrap back around her waist and slipping her hoodie back on. Christine giggled, it sounded sweet but somewhat cold.

“Don't worry. I think I can.”

And then Jeremy and Michael were alone. It didn't really register at first, too wrapped up in their embrace to notice. But then Jeremy began pressing small, open-mouthed kisses to Michael’s neck, revelling in the small groan he managed to tease out. He knew that with Michael’s marking kink these would leave marks.

“Jere, stop for a second. Please.” Michael lifted him off, pushing Jeremy back on to the couch. Jeremy whined at the apparent rejection, but didn't try to fight it. He wasn't allowed, his Alpha had said no. Jeremy felt a spark of hope when he saw how wrecked Michael looked.

“I'm going to put you under for a second, I need to ask you a question without the influence of whatever this is changing your answer. Is that alright?” Michael asked gently. Jeremy nodded slowly, understanding sort of why Michael wanted to do that. His mind was fuzzy, he would need some extra help to actually think,

Michael grinned and snapped his fingers, and Jeremy dropped for he third time that day. Michael took a breath. This could change everything.

“Jeremy, I need you to answer honestly, alright. I promise, you're safe, you can answer without fear.” Jeremy nodded sleepily and the blank expression on his face certainly stirred Michael’s interest. “Please tell me about your feelings towards me, before all of this.”

“I've liked you for ages now, as more than a friend. I think you're really amazing and handsome and I love your personality so much. I realised I was stupid for thinking I wanted anyone else but you, and I realised it a while ago. I've been trying to hide it ever since. You really are my favourite person, in every sense of the word.” Michael could feel himself blush with every word, suddenly much more aware of every point of contact that he had with Jeremy. He wanted more. Still, he had more he needed to ask.

“Did you realise you made me an Alpha before just now? And was it intentional?”

Jeremy shook his head, he would have been embarrassed if he wasn't feeling so floaty.

“I didn't realise I was an Omega until Chloe got in your face. I had suspected slightly, but that confirmed it. And when you got upset I realised you were my Alpha. I am so happy it's you.” Jeremy’s voice was sleepy, slightly slurred, but he sounded very pleased with himself.

“One last thing, Jere. You're doing so well.” Jeremy squirmed happily, looking very blissed out. “How far, if at all, would you like this to go?” Michael placed a hand on Jeremy's knee. Jeremy’s breath hitched in his throat.

“I've wanted to go all the way with you for so long. Can we do it all?”

Michael took a deep breath, getting a face full of lusty pheromones which he was now aware of. He couldn't hold himself back for much longer.

“Is that what you really want? You want me to take you? Claim you?” God, this Alpha thing was kind of hot actually, his mind filling with extra knowledge of what it would entail. Maybe he would be a convert furry by the end of this.

Jeremy whined, but didn't move. His voice was surprisingly clear as he uttered that one word.

“Please.”

A few hours later, the group chat lit up, everyone saying how the effects wore off. Yeah, there was some lingering effects, like Michael’s triggers and Jake’s more submissive personality, but for the most part everything returned to normal. With the big exception that everyone hooked up and were now dating.

From somewhere outside of the mortal realm, Aphrodite and Eros watched the happy couples as they went on a big group date a few days later.

“Was that really necessary, my lady? Surely there was an easier way to get them together.” Eros whispered shyly.

“Nonsense. It worked just fine and they had some fun with it too.” The goddess replied, waving him off.

“But my lady, he's not even your son in this universe-” Aphrodite cut him off.

“Jeremy might not be, my son here but I still love him. He and his friends deserve happiness. If they get a little extra benefit, who am I to stop that? Besides, everyone had a good time. I'll just make sure to maybe… give a little warning next time I decide to meddle.”


End file.
